smash_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe
A universe is a term used by the Smash Bros. community to collectively refer to all the particular characters, stages, items, music, and other properties appearing in the fighting games that are thematically featured in another game franchise. Main universes These are the video game series and franchises that the Super Smash Bros. games classify as major enough that they assign each franchise its own unique "universe symbol" that appears with characters and stages belonging to that franchise. These franchises generally have characters, stages, items, and other properties that all appear in Smash Bros. games as part of their primary content. However, the minimum requirement for a symbol is to contribute one stage or one character to the games. *'The [[Assassin's Creed (universe|''Assassin's Creed universe]]: A historical science fiction third person action-adventure game series that as of 2011 consists of four main games and a number of supporting materials. The overarching plot for all of the games takes place in the year 2012. The memory Abstergo was searching for, which located the Piece of Eden, reveals it is only just one of 28 that are scattered across the world. Altaïr, the protagonist from Assassin's Creed is a playable character in Smash Wars. *'The [[Balloon Fight (universe)|''Balloon Fight universe]]: A stage titled Balloon Fight in Smash Wars is the main representation of the universe, though there were trophies, music, and items in Smash Wars. *'The [[Banjo-Kazooie (universe|''Banjo-Kazooie universe]]: A third-party franchise. A series of video games created by Rare in 1998. The game stars a honey bear named Banjo and his friend, a large red bird named Kazooie, who are both controlled by the player, and a witch named Gruntilda as the primary antagonist. Banjo & Kazooie are playable characters. *'''The ''Bleach ''universe: A fourth-party franchise, based on the manga and anime series of the same name, it follows the adventures of Kurosaki Ichigo after he accidentally obtains the power of a shinigami from Kuchiki Rukia. Gaining these abilities forces him to take on the duties of defending humans from evil spirits and guiding departed souls to the afterlife. Ichigo is a playable character. *'The ''Bomberman ''universe': A third-party franchise. A strategic, maze-based computer and video game franchise set somewhere in a galaxy known as the Bomber Nebula, on Planet Bomber. The series hero, Bomberman, appears as a playable character. *'The ''Castlevania ''universe': A third-party franchise. Most of the Castlevania video game franchise has been about the vampire hunting family of the Belmonts and Dracula. Almost every hundred years, Dracula is resurrected and generally the Belmonts must defeat him. The protagonist of the first game, Simon Belmont, is a playable character. *'The [[Crash Bandicoot (universe)|''Crash Bandicoot universe]]: *'The [[Devil May Cry (universe)|''Devil May Cry universe]]: *'The [[Donkey Kong (universe)|''Donkey Kong universe]]: A franchise from which Mario games were partially spun-off. The direction of British company Rareware, focusing on Donkey Kong and his many simian relatives and reptilian nemeses. Donkey Kong himself, his monkey-like nephew Diddy Kong, and his arch-nemesis King K. Rool are playable Smash characters. *'The [[Dragon Ball (universe)|''Dragon Ball universe]]: A fourth-party franchise, based on the manga and anime series of the same name, one of the most successful franchises created by the acclaimed Akira Toriyama, about mystical objects called the Dragon Balls. This series are visualized in the Dragon Ball Z series. The main protagonist is Son Goku, a Saiyan who utilizes skills and abillities of the martial arts, he uses his powers for the benefit of humans. He is playable in Smash Wars. *'The [[Duck Hunt (universe)|''Duck Hunt universe]]: The Duck Hunt Dog, with the ducks, appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 4. *'The [[EarthBound (universe)|''EarthBound universe]]: Also referred to by its Japanese title, the Mother series. A postmodern, satirical, and psychedelic take on role-playing conceived by Shigesato Itoi, with three games in the series. The protagonists of the second and third games, EarthBound's Ness and Mother 3's Lucas, have been playable as characters. *'The [[F-Zero (universe)|''F-Zero universe]]: A futuristic racing game series featuring anti-gravity racing machines that zoom at extremely fast and intense speeds, with game play emphasizing speed boosts, cornering, and physically ramming each other's machines to lower life meters. The superhero-like bounty hunter Captain Falcon serves as the most recognizable racer and "mascot" of the series and is a playable character throughout the Smash series. Samurai Goroh, Captain Falcon's main rival, is also playable in Smash Wars. *'The [[Final Fantasy (universe)|''Final Fantasy universe]]: A third-party franchise, the most best-selling franchise published and developed by Square Enix, most of the installments are independent stories; however, they feature common elements that define the franchise. Such elements include recurring creatures, character names, airships and character classes. The protagonist of Final Fantasy VII and other spin-offs Cloud as well as the Black Mage are playable characters. This universe also has it's own sub-universe: the Kingdom Hearts universe. *'The [[Fire Emblem (universe)|''Fire Emblem universe]]: A long-running series of tactical role-playing games set in sword-and-sorcery medieval fantasy settings and portrayed with numerous anime character designs. Formerly a series released only in Japan, it gained enough popularity in its cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee that the franchise turned international from then on, and has proven quite popular as such. Main heroes from the various unrelated installments in the series, including Marth, Roy, Ike, and Micaiah have been featured as playable characters. It is the only series in which characters have actually made their debut. *'The [[Game and Watch (universe)|''Game & Watch universe]]: The Smash games' representation of one of Nintendo's earliest digital products, which is a series of LCD handheld consoles named "Game & Watch". A previously unnamed black-and-white character in several of these games is featured as a playable character under the name Mr. Game and Watch. *'The [[God of War (universe)|''God of War universe]]: A third-party franchise. A series of action-adventure video games based on Greek mythology. The story follows Kratos, a power-hungry Spartan who, to save his life, is eventually forced to serve the Olympian god Ares. Renouncing Ares and becoming a tormented soul, Kratos serves the gods for ten years (eventually becoming the God of War) until betrayed by Zeus. Kratos is playable in Smash Wars. *'''The ''Golden Sun ''universe: A series of fantasy RPGs for Game Boy Advance, developed by Camelot Software Planning and thematically based on the four classical elements. The first game's silent protagonist, the young Earth-based warrior Isaac, appears as a playable character in Smash Wars. *'The [[Halo (universe)|''Halo universe]]: A third-party franchise. a science fiction video game franchise created by Bungie and owned and published by Microsoft Game Studios. The series centers on the interstellar war between humanity and a theocratic alliance of aliens known as the Covenant. The Covenant worship an ancient civilization known as the Forerunners, who perished in combat with the parasitical Flood. The main protagonist of the series, Master Chief, John-117 is a playable character. *'The [[Ice Climber (universe)|''Ice Climber universe]]: An old classic NES game released focusing on a pair of parka-clad mallet-wielding children named Popo and Nana as they infinitely scale platformed mountains to retrieve vegetables from the Condor. The Ice Climbers feature together as one playable character. *'The [[InFamous (universe)|''InFamous universe]]: *'The [[Kid Icarus (universe)|''Kid Icarus universe]]: An old classic NES game released alongside the original Metroid by the same designer Gunpei Yokoi. It is the story of a young angel knight named Pit as he battles to save the goddess Palutena from the forces of the evil Medusa. Pit appears with a major graphical redesign as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Smash Wars. *'The [[Kingdom Hearts (universe)|''Kingdom Hearts universe]]: A third-party franchise, the only sub-universe of Final Fantasy, is an Action-RPG crossover of various Disney settings, based in a universe made specifically for the series, and characters from Final Fantasy. The series' main character Sora, is a playable character. *'The [[Kirby (universe)|''Kirby universe]]: The game franchise headed by Masahiro Sakurai prior to and alongside his directorial involvement in his Smash Bros. series. The titular pink spherical hero Kirby, his menacing rival Meta Knight, and the greedy King Dedede have all been featured as playable characters. *'The [[The Legend of Zelda (universe)|''Legend of Zelda universe]]: A series of adventure titles portraying several incarnations and continuities of its main characters, primarily the young Hylian hero Link (who is accompanied by Young Link in SSBM, Toon Link in SSBB), the eponymous princess Zelda, and the dark lord/warlock Ganondorf. These four, as well as Zelda's ninja-like alter-ego Sheik, are playable characters. *'The [[Mario (universe)|''Mario universe]]: Nintendo's flagship video game franchise. The company mascot at the head of this multi-genre series, Mario, is a primary playable character in Smash Bros. games, and has been accompanied by his brother Luigi, his alter-ego Dr. Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom princess Peach, the villainous king of the koopas Bowser, his son Bowser Jr., the dinosaur Yoshi, the gorilla Donkey Kong, and the bellicose anti-hero Wario as playable characters that heavily identify with Mario. The Mario universe is so expansive that Yoshi and Wario have been given their own sub Universes while Donkey Kong and Mario started off together and therefore are linked in that way. *'The ''Mega Man ''universe': A third-party franchise, one of Capcom's primary franchises, this series tell the story of Rock, a robot created as a lab assistant by the scientist Dr. Thomas Light; following treachery by Dr. Wily, Rock was converted into a fighting robot to defend the world from Wily's violent robotic threats. Thus he becomes Mega Man (Rockman in the Japanese original). However, this series featured another storylines completely different to the classic one. In Super Smash Smash Wars, the classic Mega Man and Zero from the Mega Man X series are playable characters. *'The [[Metal Gear (universe)|''Metal Gear universe]]: A third-party franchise. A series of stealth and espionage shooting games set on a fictional take of real-world Earth in somewhat apocalyptic time periods in the future where nuclear deterrence and various moral issues are dealt with as social commentary by the games themselves. The series' main star, Solid Snake, is a playable character. *'The [[Metroid (universe)|''Metroid universe]]: A science fiction series in either the side-scrolling platforming or the first-person adventure genres. The series' silent protagonist, female bounty hunter Samus Aran clad in a versatile power suit (as well as without it in an alternative guise named Zero Suit Samus) is the primary playable character. In Brawl, another character from the universe appeared as a boss in the form of Ridley, and later as Meta Ridley. Ridley appears as a playable character instead of a boss in Smash Wars. *'The [[Naruto (universe)|''Naruto universe]]: A fourth-party franchise, based on the manga and anime series of the same name, the plot tells the story of Uzumaki Naruto, an adolescent ninja who constantly searches for recognition and aspires to become a Hokage, the ninja in his village that is acknowledged as the leader and the strongest of all. Naruto is a playable character. He appears in his Shippūden costume in Smash Wars. *'The [[Nintendo DS (universe)|''Nintendo DS universe]]: Super Smash Wars dedicate an official universe symbol to what is merely the Nintendo DS platform itself. No characters appear in the game, and the only thing that this universe has is a stage named PictoChat. *'The [[Pac-Man (universe)|''Pac-Man universe]]: A third party franchise, Bandai Namco's long running series about a yellow, spherical creature named Pac-Man, and his many adventures in "Pac-World". The eponymous character appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 4, accompanied by characters and elements from other Namco Arcade games. *'The [[Pikmin (universe)|''Pikmin universe]]: A real-time strategy game series that started on the GameCube. The main character, Captain Olimar, and the titular creatures, the Pikmin, cameo as separate, collectible trophies. The five different Pikmin types, red, blue, yellow, purple, and white, along with Captain Olimar, are combined into a playable character known as Pikmin & Olimar in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Smash Wars. *'The [[Pilotwings (universe)|''Pilotwings universe]]: Besides stickers in Brawl, the stage Pilotwings and the Rocket Belt item in Smash Wars are the only representations of this universe. *'The [[Pokémon (universe)|''Pokémon universe]]: One of video gaming's most lucrative franchises, this multi-genre franchise emphasizes handheld role-playing games that focus on the training and battling of 649 distinctive species of creatures called Pokémon, from which the series derives its name. Playable characters consist of electric mouse mascot Pikachu and its younger form Pichu, the hypnotic pink puffball Jigglypuff, psychic feline humanoid Mewtwo, the jackal-like Lucario, and a generic Pokémon Trainer who commands his three Pokémon (Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard) from the background to do battle in the foreground. It is the most heavily represented universe to date. *'The ''Punch-Out!! ''universe': A series of boxing video games. The first game, simply titled Punch-Out, was released as an arcade game in 1984 and was ported to the NES in 1987 - originally as Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, but later rereleased without the endorsement, - in which Mario appeared as a referee. Little Mac, the main fighter, appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an Assist Trophy and in Smash Wars as a playable character. *'The [[R.O.B. (universe)|''R.O.B. universe]]: Not much is known about this universe, other than the fact that its symbol is a Gyro from Gyromite, and its only contributions are the character R.O.B., R.O.B.-based enemies in the Subspace Emissary, and a piece of music, Gyromite. As well as the fact it is an altered version of the sign for the Subspace Emissary. *'The [[Rayman (universe)|''Rayman universe]]: A platforming franchise focusing on the limbless hero Rayman as he protects his world against everything from robot pirates to psychotic bunnies. Ubisoft's titular character appears as a playable character in Smash Wars. *'The [[Ratchet & Clank (universe)|''Ratchet & Clank universe]]: *'The [[Sonic (universe)|''Sonic universe]]: A third-party franchise, one of SEGA's primary franchises, and a longtime rival franchise to Nintendo's Mario in the years before SEGA became a software developer for Nintendo and other companies. This world with anthropomorphic characters is the setting of many games covering multiple genres. Its eponymous mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna are playable characters and are highly anticipated. *'The [[Star Fox (universe)|''Star Fox universe]]: A series of space shooting games that got its start as among the first games to popularize 3D polygonal graphics in the Super Nintendo era. All the games characters are anthropomorphic animals. The de facto leader of the "Star Fox" team Fox McCloud, ace wing man Falco Lombardi, and Krystal are playable characters. Wolf O'Donnell, Fox's rival and leader of the mercenary group "Star Wolf," is also playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Smash Wars. *'The [[Star Wars (universe)|''Star Wars universe]]: A fourth-party franchise. A science fiction franchise comprised of movies, books, comics, video games, and animated shows. It is a fictional universe created by George Lucas. The Star Wars story employs archetypal motifs common to science fiction, political climax and classical mythology, as well as musical motifs of those aspects. Jedi Master Yoda, the famous Darth Vader, and his secret apprentice: Starkiller are playable in Smash Wars. *'The ''Street Fighter ''universe': A third-party franchise. A popular series of fighting games in which the players pit combatants from around the world each with his or her own special moves, against one another. The well known martial artist of the series, Ryu, is a playable character in Smash Wars. *'The [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros. universe]]: The "default" universe, this represents the Smash Bros. games themselves and accompanies all appearances of characters and stages that are thematically original to the fighting games themselves. Many original characters have been introduced here, but none thus far have been actually playable, with most serving as enemies and bosses in single-player content. The universe symbol seen here is also used as a "placeholder" by the games to indicate a minor universe without its own symbol. *'The [[Tales (universe)|''Tales universe]]: A third party franchise, is series of console role-playing games published by Namco. This series is not visualized on a certain world, being that most tales game do not have the same characters, and setting. The game that is primarily featured is Tales of Symphonia which takes place in the fictional world of Sylvarant, a land that is dying due to a steady loss of mana, the energy source that is needed both for magic and to support life itself. The main protagonist Lloyd Irving is a playable characters. *'The [[Wario (universe)|''Wario universe]]: A sub-series of Mario games whose main character is Mario's ill-mannered and nefarious anti-hero counterpart, Wario. The games in this series are either platforming titles or (more prominently) micro-game collections, and Wario as he appears in both of these two genres of games within his series is the one playable character. *'The [[Wii Fit (universe)|''Wii Fit universe]]: Nintendo's recently successful Wii Fit series introduced Wii Fit Trainer as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 4. The Wii Fit Studio, where Yoga and Strength Training are performed in Wii Fit and Wii Fit Plus, is confirmed to appear as a stage in Smash Wars. *'The [[Xenoblade (universe)|''Xenoblade Chronicles universe]]: Shulk, protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles, wields the Monado, a unique sword, in battle. Shulk appears as a playable character in Smash Wars. *'The [[Yoshi (universe)|''Yoshi universe]]: Based on the more colorful and saccharine subset of Mario video games starring the dinosaur Yoshi, who is the main (and thus far only) playable character of the series in the Smash Bros. games. Several properties seen in Smash Bros. games can be identified as strictly belonging to this universe instead of the Mario universe. Minor universes These are the various franchises that have not been recognized as primary universes by any Smash Bros. game, and this is indicated by the fact these franchises do not carry their own universe symbols. As a general rule, such universes lack any playable characters or stages in the games, but if any of the following franchises contributes an item, assist trophy, music, or some other minor element to a given Smash game, the game assigns the property and its respective franchise the default Smash Bros. universe symbol. *''1080° Snowboarding/Avalanche: Snowboarding games released for the Nintendo 64 and GameCube. A character from the first game (but not the second), Kensuke Kimachi, cameos as a collectible trophy in ''Smash Wars. *''Advance Wars: Various soldiers and tanks from the series appear as an Assist Trophy in ''Smash Wars where they fire projectiles at all foes. *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!: Music from this game appears as a My Music option in PictoChat. *Chibi-Robo: Kind-of simulation game whose titular character cameos as a collectible trophy in ''Smash Wars. *''Clu Clu Land: An NES game whose main character, Bubbles, cameos as a collectible trophy in ''Smash Wars. Additionally, a music track with the same name as the source game appears in the My Music for the stage Summit as well as Unira making an appearance as an item in Smash Wars. *''Custom Robo: Three robot combatants, Ray MK II, Bayonette, and Annie, cameo as collectible trophies. Ray MK III also appears as an Assist Trophy. *Devil World: Tamagon, the game's protagonist, appears as a trophy in ''Smash Wars. In addition, the Devil from the game is an Assist Trophy. *'Dillon's Rolling Western': A western-styled action/tower defense game with two installments on the Nintendo 3DS eShop. The main character, Dillon, appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Wars. *''Doshin the Giant: The two forms that the Giant can take, Love Giant and Hate Giant, cameo as collectible trophies in ''Smash Wars. *'Drill Dozer': Jill, along with her Drill Dozer, appears as one of the Assist Trophies in Smash Wars. *''Elite Beat Agents: A music-based rhythm action game developed by iNiS for the Nintendo DS, where agents in black sing and dance famous songs of multiple genres to assist people in need. Some of the agents from the game, including Agent J, Agent Morris, Agent Derek, and Commander Kahn, are trophies in ''Smash Wars. *''Excite: A side-scrolling racing game whose depiction of a motorcyclist racer is an Assist Trophy in ''Smash Wars. *''Famicom Detective Club: Ayumi Tachibana cameos as a collectible trophy. *Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru: Sablé Prince appears as an Assist Trophy in ''Smash Wars. *''Kururin: The Helirin appears as an Assist Trophy, where it acts as a rotating platform that characters can stand on. *Mach Rider: A driving game that was one of the launch titles for the original NES. The titular character, Mach Rider, appeared in ''Smash Wars as a collectible trophy. Also, music from Mach Rider can sometimes be heard on the Mute City stage in Smash Wars. *''Mii Force: A shoot 'em up game available in StreetPass Mii Plaza about a player's Mii and their squad of other Miis tagged via StreetPass as they save the galaxy from the thieving Gold Bone Gang. The helmets worn by the Mii Force squad members can be equipped by Mii Fighters in ''Smash Wars. *''The Mysterious Murasame Castle: Takamaru appears as an Assist Trophy in Smash Wars. Also, the character is also a sticker in Brawl. *'Nintendo hardware:' A number of game consoles, a GameCube trophy and the item Super Scope in ''Smash Wars, the item Super Scope and the music tracks Mii Channel and Wii Shop Channel through My Music in Brawl for the stage PictoChat all are based on Nintendo hardware of no specific universe. The Nintendo DS universe is also based on Nintendo hardware. Also, the Famicom Disk System's mascot, Diskun (aka Mr. Disk), cameos as a collectible trophy. *''Panel de Pon: The Lip's Stick item is a tool from this game. Lip's Theme is a music track on PictoChat that is a reference to this universe. *Pinball: A pinball game that is represented in ''Brawl by the Chronicle. *''Sheriff: A 1979 arcade game whose main character and enemy sprites cameo together in a collectible trophy for ''Smash Wars and in his sprite form as an Assist Trophy in Smash Wars. *''Sim City: Dr. Wright cameos as a collectible trophy in ''Smash Wars. He also appears as a Assist Trophy in Brawl. *''Sin and Punishment: Saki Amamiya appears as an Assist Trophy in ''Smash Wars. *''Starfy: Starfy appears as an Assist Trophy in ''Smash Wars. He uses spinning attacks to damage his foes, but is also one of the few Assist Trophies that can be knocked out of the arena. *''Steel Diver: A weapon based on of the playable submarines in the first game, the Blue shark, appears in ''Super Smash Wars. *''Wave Race'' series: A series of jet-ski racing games released for Game Boy Color, Nintendo 64, and GameCube. The flagship character of the latter two, Ryota Hayami, cameos as a collectible trophy in Smash Wars. *''Wild Gunman: A first-person shooter that is represented in ''Smash Wars as Duck Hunt's side special. *''The Wonderful 101: An action/RTS hybrid, developed by Platinum Studios for Wii U, where players take control of a team of masked superheroes, known as the Wonderful Ones, numbering up to 100 to save Earth from the GEATHJERK alien invaders. The main character, Wonder Red, appears as a trophy along with other Wonderful Ones. *X'': A Japan-only Game Boy game which is represented by a music track in Brawl on the Lylat Cruise stage's My Music. The release of as a DSiWare title in 2010 served as an eventual sequel to the game. *